Unbreakable
by Liquid-Malice
Summary: A Trunks and Pan oneshot! Romance and songfic!


Unbreakable

Disclaimer:- I do not own DBZ or DBGT. I also do not own the song ' Unbreakable ' by Westlife ( an Irish band ).

Hope that you enjoy my one-shot! So please read and review!

* * *

They had fallen asleep on the sand after a romantic meal by candle light, a stroll on the beach with a beautiful moon overhead and after professing their love for one another. Something stopped him from sleeping. He looked down at the beauty beside him and felt his heart melt in that moment.

_Took my hand,  
Touch my heart,  
Held me close,  
You were always there ,By my side,  
Night and day,  
Through it all,  
Baby come what may,  
Swept away on a wave of emotion,  
Oh were caught in the eye of a storm  
and whenever you smile,  
I can hardly believe that your mine,  
believe that your mine._

How did it come to this? Destiny takes unexpected turns, either for good or for bad but in his case he felt he was the most happiest man alive. He watched as she took llight breaths in her sleep. She truly was a fallen angel, but at least now he could say that she was his fallen angel. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched her snuggle against him. They had been best friends for years now.

_This love is unbreakable,  
Its unmistakable  
and each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
This love is untouchable,  
A feeling my heart just can't deny,  
Each time i look in your eyes ohh baby,  
I know why,  
This love is unbreakable._

Together they had endured the wirst of times and laughed during the best of times. They had been there for each other when things didn't seem to go their way and they had spent time with each other talking about the good ol' days. She always seemed to calm him during a storm and make him shine as bright as the sun.

_Share the laughter,  
Share the tears,  
We both know,  
Well grow old from here,  
Cause together,we are strong,  
In my arms,thats where you belong,  
Ive been touched by the hands of an angel,  
Ive been blessed by the power of love  
and whenever you smile,  
I can hardly believe that your mine. _

This love is unbreakable,  
Its unmistakable,  
Each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
This love is untouchable,  
A feeling my heart just can't deny,  
Each time you whisper my name ohh baby  
I know why.

He felt her begin to stir. A tired moan played on her lips. She felt an arm around her waist and remembered all that happened before she fell asleep. A hand with a gentle touch moved some of her raven locks from her charming face. She looked up only to see the most mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen. It intriqued her, he could have any other women that he wanted but yet there she was in his arms, staring into his enhanting eyes. It just felt like a dream to her.

_This love is unbreakable,  
Through fire and flames,  
When all this is over,  
Our love still remains. _

This love is unbrekable,  
Its unmistakable,  
Each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
This love is untouchable,  
A feeling my heart just can't deny,  
Each time you whisper my name ohh baby,  
I know why.

He caressed her face ever so affectionately. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling that his hand was creating. When his hand stopped, she opened her eyes and placed her hand on top of his. He leant down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that made her world spin and made her fell dizzy.

" Pan, promise me one thing?" Trunks looked at her with a pleading look. Her soft hand brushed away the few strands of lavender hair that had covered his eyes.

" Anything you want me to," Pan's voice was airlike and that sent shivers up of Trunk's back.

" Promise me that you will never leave me. Even if we are lovers or just friends, please don't leave me ," Trunk's request soon turned into a plea.

Pan stood up, taking him with her. She jumped into his arms and gave a quick kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, " Trunks, I will never, ever leave you. I love you more than life itself. I wouldn't leave you if you didn't want me to."

That was all he needed and wanted her to say, " Then Pan I want you to be my girlfriend and hopefully we can become more."

Pan didn't even respond. She couldn't, so the best way that she knew to agree with him was to pull him in for a passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours on end.

_  
Cause each time I look in your eyes ohh baby,  
I know why,  
This love is unbreakable. _

Hiding behind a nearby bush, two of the spies let out a delighful sigh, one smirked while the other just moaned in agitation. Bra turned her head to look all of her childhood friends, Marron, Goten and Uub. A smirk spread across her face.

" Looks like I won the bet, hehehehehe!"

* * *

Well what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it!

See ya!

Dannibabe051_  
_


End file.
